


A Little Mystery

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Seasons 3A and 3B: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Romance, Season/Series 03, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin Morrell meets Jennifer Blake, the new teacher, on the first day of school and hopes it's the start of something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Is it Marin Morrell or is it Maran Morrell?
> 
> This is also posted for International Day of Femslash. Is there a collection for it on AO3?

Marin was in the staff room preparing her papers for the first day of the new term. She looked up when the door to the staff room opened and the principal entered with a woman. He was speaking excitedly, and no wonder because she was very pretty, and it seemed like he was giving her the tour ending it in the staff room. She was nodding and smiling politely and it was obvious she was eager to get away from his awkward attempt at small talk.

Marin glanced down at her papers to hide her smile. When she looked up, the new teacher was smiling and exchanging greetings with some of the other teachers in the room. She spotted the empty seat next to Marin and quickly made a beeline for it. She sat down and offered Marin a relieved smile.

Marin held out her hand once she was settled. "Hi, I'm Marin Morrell."

"I'm Jennifer Blake," she said as she shook Marin's hand.

"So what will you be teaching, Jennifer?" Marin asked playfully.

"Literature. What do you teach?"

"French. I'm also the guidance counselor here," Marin said.

Some loose sheets and pens spilled out when Jennifer pulled out some papers from her bag. She gave a self-deprecating laugh and said, "Well, it seems I could certainly use some guidance. I'm sorry, that was--"

Marin picked up two pens that had rolled to a stop next to her shoe and handed them to Jennifer. "It's alright. First days can be overwhelming."

Jennifer took them from her, "Thank you."

Marin asked, "So where did you teach before?"

As soon as Marin asked, she regretted it. The carefree smile became stiff and polite and her body language became closed off and defensive. Well, Marin certainly understood that. It had been an adjustment for her too when she first came to Beacon Hills and couldn't speak about certain things in her past. She knew it had been just as difficult for Alan when he had come to Beacon Hills ten years ago.

"I'm sorry, that was intrusive," Marin said.

"No, it's okay," Jennifer said. "I just--"

Marin nodded. "I understand. You'll fit right in."

Jennifer gave her a puzzled smile.

Marin leaned closer and spoke in a lower voice as though sharing a secret. "Beacon Hills attracts people with a mysterious past."

Jennifer laughed. A blush spread over her cheeks. Marin was interested.

"But maybe we could start to de-mystify you a little if you accept my invitation to dinner. My place."

Jennifer gave her a wide, pleased smile. "I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my favourite way to break up a canon ship: make both Derek and Jennifer bi and give them different partners. This way I get to keep Sterek and get a brand new ship in the bargain. :)


End file.
